


High school never ends

by ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh



Category: IT - Stephen King, Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern AU, Ruth and Chuck are twins in this AU because I said so, really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh/pseuds/ItReallyBeLikeThatSometimesHuh
Summary: The Scary Stories/It high school AU crossover that no one asked for but me. I might not even finish this buuuuut I felt inspired and gay sooo...





	1. Chapter 1

High school was the actual worst. Sure, every typical teenager in the modern age would generally agree with that statement, but it really was something Chuck couldn’t help but stress at every literal chance he was able. The only saving grace about it was the friends he’d managed to make over the last four years since his family had moved. After settling on their parents’ divorce, Chuck’s mother had moved him and his sister Ruth to the small town of Derry, Maine. It was a strange but still charming little place and Chuck found he liked the people that lived here for the most part so he couldn’t complain.

His small group of friends was certainly an unorthodox one, but somehow they all worked. Their makeshift club of losers was everything good about school. He didn’t know if he’d have been able to handle the stress of it otherwise. Chuck would never admit it to their faces but he was damn grateful for his friends.

As if thinking about them summoned the ragtag bunch of misfits, his phone buzzed from where it had been settled on his nightstand. Blinking a few times, Chuck reached over to grab it to peer at the screen. As expected, it was Richie spamming the group chat with memes. Hilariously, this early in the morning, too.

[ _**Losers**_ ]

**Eddie**: It’s 3 in the morning. Are you fucking kidding me?

**Richie**: Lighten up, Eds!

**Eddie**: Don’t call me that.

**Richie**: You love it!

**Eddie**: I do not!

**Stan**: Guys. We literally start our first day of senior year tomorrow. Can you flirt later?

**Richie**: You’re just mad that no one wants to flirt with you because you’re too worried about the homework we haven’t even received yet.

**Auggie**: There’s nothing wrong with wanting to do your homework, Richie.

Chuck sets his phone down once more, having muted the group chat for the time being. It would be time for him to get up soon, and he needed at least an hour of sleep. Sighing, he tucks himself onto his side before letting himself drift off into a dreamless sleep...

——

“Chuck! Get up!”

Groaning, he stirred from his slumber by the sound of his mother pounding on the door. He’d managed to get at least two solid hours so he figured that was more than enough for his first day of senior year. Throwing the covers off of himself, he trudged out of his bedroom and towards the bathroom. Stifling a scream of frustration, he knocked on it with a little more force than was actually necessary.

“Ruth, come on! Other people need the bathroom!”

“Maybe if you woke up before the literal last five minutes, you’d have time to get in here!”

He groaned, his sister taking up the one bathroom in their home was typical. After banging for five more minutes, his sister yanked the door open to level him with a glare. She stole another glance at the mirror, straightening the bow in her long blonde ponytail before pushing by him to let him into the bathroom.

“Finally...” He grumbled to himself, closing the door before locking it behind himself. He didn’t have more than five minutes maybe, so after getting dressed in record time, he speed brushed his teeth and was grabbing his things from his room when his phone buzzed.

[ **Text from: Auggie** ]

‘_I’m here. Hurry up_.’

Grinning wide enough to crack his face in two, he sprinted down the stairs. “Bye, mom!” He called out on the way, seeing Auggie’s car in the driveway waiting for him. Dropping his stuff in the backseat, he didn’t miss the way Stella groaned as he sloppily pressed a greeting kiss to her cheek before climbing in.

“Did you even comb your hair?” Stella arched a brow, lips quirking into a little grin of amusement.

“I did, shut up.” He defended himself, hands raised slightly. He had curly hair, okay? That shit was hard to tame on a good day.

Just as Chuck leaned forward to make another retort, he spotted Ruth making her way out the door. Instead of hitching a ride with them like she normally would, the three observed how she climbed into another car that was parked at the house next door. Of course it was Tommy’s car, Chuck thought bitterly. He hated that dude...

“Earth to Auggie..” Stella’s teasing voice pulled him from his thoughts, prompting him to snort. “Are you even listening to me?”

“Are you kidding? Of course he isn’t. He’s too busy drooling over my intolerable sister.”

“Yeah, yeah. Shut it before I make you walk.”

Empty threat, Chuck thought as Auggie peeled out of the driveway and headed in the direction of their school.

——

The first half of the school day went as expected, which wasn’t particularly bad so Chuck would take it. He nearly cried with relief at the sound of the bell dismissing everyone for lunch. Grabbing his things, he slung his bag over his shoulder and was out the door. Nearly colliding with Stan in the hallway, Chuck grinned as he threw an arm over his taller friend’s shoulders. He didn’t miss the way his eyes rolled, but it was a reaction that he’d learned to ignore from Stan.

They’d arrived at their full lunch table amidst a passionate discussion on Richie’s side.

“I just don’t understand why they’d make us go to school when it’s a Thursday! Who starts the first day of school on a fucking Thursday?” Richie exclaimed, hands thrown about dramatically as Chuck and Stan slid into their usual seats.

“Just be glad tomorrow is Friday.” Beverly pipes up, cracking a smile. She looked different now, having spent the summer away with her aunt instead of with her father. Her hair was no longer nearly down to her waist, but instead cut short. It suited her better, Chuck thought.

“Why’s your sister sitting with Milner?” Eddie questioned curiously, having noted her absence from their table. Ruth had been a part of their little club of misfits since the siblings had moved to Derry, and all of them loved her as much as they did Chuck. But she’d been acting strange lately. She’d neglected to hang out with them all summer and now she wouldn’t even sit with them at lunch.

“I don’t know, but he’s bad news..” Auggie spoke up from where he’d been focused on his book, Mike murmuring his agreement. Mike knew all about bad news with that group, having been bullied relentlessly by them alongside Ben in freshman year. They mostly kept to themselves now, but they still sucked.

“You’re only saying that because you want to bone her, Aug.” Richie smirks, leaning back in his seat like he’d said something intelligent. Chuck scowls because it’s all he can manage to say. Something familiar to jealousy fluttered in his stomach and he hated himself for feeling it. His stupid little crush on a friend would never work out. He just prayed it would go away soon..

“W-Who even says b-bone anymore?” Bill sounds amused, but he’s trying to hide it to spare Chuck’s feelings on the subject and he’s grateful for it. Bill had always been like that and they all adored him for it, loved him for how much he loved his friends. Maybe that’s why they’d unofficially elected him leader of the losers.

“Lots of people. Just ask Eddie’s mom.” And there it was. The first Eddie’s mom joke of the day, and it didn’t even really make that much sense. Even so, it was enough to get Eddie riled up again. Soon they were bickering back and forth, with Stan rolling his eyes.

“G u y s, stop.” Richie and Eddie froze mid argument and after a few more snide comments on Richie’s part, they stopped altogether.

Chuck sighed, casting a glance down at his food as he tried to focus on anything but Auggie for the rest of lunch.

——

“...So, are we going to Milner’s party this weekend? His parents are gonna be gone until Monday. We could crash it.”

Stella questioned him at the end of the day, the pair walking side by side in the hallway. Auggie was their ride to and from school, so they were going to meet him in the parking lot. Chuck shrugged, hitching his bag back onto his shoulder. He didn’t even know if he wanted to go at this point. Who threw a beginning of the school year party anyways?

“I don’t know.. maybe?” He tried to sound excited but he doubted he was being convincing. Stella looked like she might press him for details on his weird mood change, but was cut short by Auggie’s arrival. Without thinking, he climbed into the backseat before putting his seatbelt on.

He didn’t speak for the entire ride home, only murmuring a goodbye once he was out of the car and walking towards his front door. He didn’t even think about checking the group chat despite how it buzzed, instead throwing himself down on the couch.

He r e a l l y just needed to sleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Milner’s party proved to be more interesting and worthwhile than originally anticipated. The losers had all piled into Auggie’s car, with most having to lap sit to even fit, and had drove over around eleven. Richie had managed to score a case of beer as a peace offering for the night, knowing Tommy wouldn’t turn down a chance to get even more wasted. Milner had sneered at them as they shoved their way inside, but had let their usual beef go for the time being. He was probably already too wasted to care.

“I’m off to find someone who I can score some weed off of.” Richie declared amidst the massive crowd of people. Beverly cheered at that, a wild grin in place. “I’m with you there!” They didn’t even wait up, making a beeline for the bathroom where they were certain they could score some. With any luck, there’d be people there already.

Eddie watched on as he wrinkled his nose, but he didn’t opt to say anything about it. He simply attempted to mingle with some of the people dancing, taking a cup that was offered to him to down it. Chuck worried briefly that he was going too fast already, but decided it wasn’t his place to speak up. Glancing around from where he was in the kitchen, he observed his friends and where they’d all split off to.

Eddie was still with the crowd of people, Ben keeping a careful eye on him as he swayed in a way that truly proved he had no rhythm. Bev and Richie were presumably still vetting higher than the Empire State Building in the bathroom. Mike was amongst the many of their peers participating in a game of beer pong and it looked like he was doing great at it. Stan was trying to coax Bill into relaxing, both of them swaying to the music in a way that looked like something straight up out of a romcom. Bill was all smiles and it made Chuck sick with jealousy, even if he was happy for the oblivious idiots.

“You look lost.”

Chuck nearly jumped out of his own skin at the sound of a voice, resting a hand over his chest as he turned to glance at Stella. She was standing alongside some boy he’d never seen before, someone who was dressed in a an outfit that screamed trouble - even if he himself wasn’t. The worn brown leather of his jacket was sweet, though.

“Shit, Stella. You scared me.” He grumbled, taming another sip from the cheap plastic cup he held in his hand. It was a little too strong for his tastes, enough to cause him to wrinkle his nose. “Who’s this?” He questioned, arching a brow as he gestured to the stranger.

“Oh! This is Ramón!” Stella certainly seemed fond of him, and he seemed smitten with her if the way he looked at her was anything to go by. “He just moved here! He’s a senior too!”

“Party crashing... you know how it is.” Ramón flashed him an amused grin, raising his own cup in a mock salute. Chuck snorted, mirroring the action as Stella leaned in to whisper to him. 

“We’re gonna get out of here and talk. Ramón has his own car so I won’t need a ride home.” She murmured, pushing her glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose. She looked so damn excited and Chuck was happy for her, but he just hoped she was careful.

“Alright, but be safe!” He called out to her retreating form, not missing the way she grabbed Ramón’s arm. “Text me when you’re home!”

——

“Dudeeee, your eyes are huge!” Beverly’s voice was full of what sounded like legitimate shock as she stared at Richie in awe. Smoke tumbled from the latter’s mouth as he cracked a knowing grin. “Wanna know what else is big?”

“Beep fucking beep Richie.” She snorts, taking another hit herself as she leans back from where she’d perched herself on the sink. Richie had opted to take  
up the whole bathtub, lying on his back with his glasses pushed up onto his head now. The redhead giggled at how they got tangled and lost into the mass of his curls.

It’s a few minutes of blissful silence before Richie can’t seem to keep his thoughts to himself any longer, fingers drumming on the edge of the tub as he pulls himself to sit upright. “Beeeev, I miss my spaghetti.”

He sounds so distraught that she has to laugh again. The others who’d joined them for a few minutes raised questioning brows. They probably were wondering why this dumbass kid wanted pasta at midnight.

Little did they know he wasn’t talking about pasta.

——

An hour and a half into the party was when things started to get a little crazy. Tommy was yelling about something, loud enough that it attracts Chuck’s attention from where he’s in a heated debate with Stan on the couch - Bill tucked up against the latter’s side as he watched on in amusement. 

“I never want to talk to you again!”

Chuck froze. He knew that voice, better than anyone else’s in the whole world. It was Ruth, and she sounded upset. Just as he entered the room, he caught sight of Tommy reaching for her wrist to grasp it firmly. Ruth wasted no time in slapping Milner for all he was worth. Tommy’s face would have been hilarious if Chuck wasn’t so concerned for his sister’s crumbling features.

She rushed past him as he’d tried to grab her arm, prompting him to follow her outside of the front door. She was sniffling, and he didn’t even have to look to know she was crying. He knew she didn’t want to break down in front of all of Tommy’s friends, so she rushed outdoors to cry. Ruth had never liked looking weak.

“He fucking cheated on me.” His twin’s voice is thick with emotion, her big doe eyes full of fresh tears that pooled before rolling down her rosy cheeks. Without thinking, he wrapped an arm around her shoulder to pull her closer, her head tucked underneath his chin as he rocked them. It was something she’d done for him when they were little, when he’d had a terrible nightmare.

“He’s an asshole, Ruthie. You can do better.” He mumbled, knowing damn well she could. “I know. I just...I can’t help how I feel, you know?” 

Fuck, did he ever. He was harboring feelings for his best friend and didn’t know if he’d ever truly be okay with it. Silence was the only option he had.

“Yeah, I know.” He agreed, not even noticing someone else’s presence until they’d settled on the other side of Ruth. Chuck didn’t even have to glance up to know it was Auggie, and Chuck wanted to tell him they’d be right inside but was interrupted by a shrill (and definitely drunk) voice shouting for him. Eddie stood on the front doorstep, waving his arms like a maniac as he struggled for Chuck’s attention.

He excused himself to go and see what Eddie had needed so badly, the shorter teen already yapping his ear off with how intolerable Richie was being tonight. Honestly, for someone who hated Richie Tozier so much, Eddie sure as hell talked about him a lot...

“Let’s go inside and talk, okay?” Chuck was trying to keep Tommy’s neighbors from calling the cops on the screaming child, wrapping an arm around Eddie’s shoulders as he led him back towards the direction of the front door.

He glanced back to see Ruth and Auggie huddled closer together, his sister laughing at something their friend had said. Chuck’s chest squeezed painfully and he had to keep himself moving, trying to lose himself in Eddie’s chatter as they closed the door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

“I think he does this shit on purpose just to make me mad!”

Chuck was fading in and out of it as Eddie rambled on about how damn frustrating Richie was for the millionth time that night alone. The thing about Eddie and Richie was that the pair were complete oblivious to how much they liked one another. Much to everyone else around them’s annoyance. They’d been at one another’s throats since they’d met, Eddie’s quick wit and snarky attitude had drawn Richie in instantly. If you asked Chuck, he thought the two idiots went well together. After all, opposites attract...

That had him wandering about Auggie again, much to his dismay. They were polar opposites too, weren’t they? Between Chuck’s messy nature that battled Auggie’s germ free one, to how loud and carefree Chuck’s personality was in comparison to Auggie’s more reticent one. Even so, they undeniably made a good match. It didn’t matter the difference, Chuck still adored him endlessly. Even if he bickered with him a lot.

“Chuck, you there?”

He was brought out of his thoughts by Eddie’s annoyed tone, no doubt mentally lecturing Chuck on how it was rude to ignore someone when they were talking to you. But the uneasiness of his thoughts must have showed on his face because Eddie’s irritated demeanor turned into one of concern.

“You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just worried about Ruthie.”

That wasn’t technically a lie, was it? He was upset for her, that’s true. But he also knew that Ruth breaking things off with Milner was probably better for her whether she believed it or not. She was one of the strongest people he knew and she didn’t need Tommy Milner or his bullshit to upset her. She’d be okay.

“Tommy’s an asshole.”

Eddie agreed, but he didn’t comment much further on the subject. Either because he didn’t know enough about it to, or he didn’t want to risk upsetting Chuck even more. Either way, Chuck was thankful for him.

“Come on, let’s go get a drink or something. Normally I’d argue but you need one.”

Chuck allowed Eddie to sling an arm over his shoulder, walking back into the heart of the party without another thought.

——

Chuck awoke the next morning with a throbbing headache and having no idea how the hell he’d gotten home. Groaning, he shifted in his bed to turn onto his side so he could blindly fumble for his phone. He peered at the screen, seeing a few replies to the group chat and the confirmation that Stella had gotten home safe. But oddly, nothing else.

Shrugging, he set the phone back down and closed his eyes again. He wasn’t in the mood to try and rethink the rest of the night, his damn head would hurt even more if he tried. He’d just ask everyone at school on Monday how the hell he’d ended up in his bed when he hadn’t remembered going home to begin with.

Another buzz had him cracking one eye open, agitation building up once more. But he figured it was no use ignoring whoever the hell it was because they’d just keep texting him until he replied. Groaning, he snatched his phone from the bedside table to read the text. It wasn’t the group chat, as he originally suspected. But a text from Richie.   
  


> _**You dead? **_

It’s Richie’s way of asking if he was okay. Which, he appreciated but it wasn’t late enough for Chuck to start cracking jokes with him. Scrubbing a hand over his face, he quickly sends one back.

> _**Yes. Talk to you Monday.**_

And with that, he shuts his phone off completely so he can toss it onto his bedside table. It’s not a personal thing against Richie because Chuck loves Richie. But his happy, hyperactive mood is only going to make Chuck even more irked because he knows that he’ll never be able to be as oblivious to feelings as one Richie Tozier is.

So instead of texting his friends back like a normal person, Chuck opts to roll onto his stomach so he can bury his face against his pillow. He’ll socialize on Monday, but for now?

He needs a nap. ASAP.

——

Chuck awakens to again hours later to a dark room, pitch black. He’s panting, scrambling to sit upright in his bed. He tries desperately to calm himself down, but to no avail.

_ **Stupid fat, pale lady. Stupid nightmare.** _

Chuck does the only sensible thing he can think of in that moment and scrambled for his phone, squinting at how bright the light is when it finally comes to life. Without a second thought, he dials Auggie’s number and presses the phone against his ear.

”**...Hello?”**

Auggie’s voice is groggy, an indication that he’d been asleep before Chuck called him. That makes him feel unmistakably guilty, and he doesn’t realize his panicked breathing is picking back up again until he hears Auggie’s voice once more.

”Chuck? What’s going on?”

_ **One. Two. Three.** _

Chuck counts in his head, a tactic his mother had told him about when he started having this dream when he was little. It was a way to calm himself down, to clear his head. It was only slightly effective and nine times out of ten did little to stop Chuck’s oncoming panic attacks.

He hears shuffling on the other line and while he struggles to speak, Auggie’s voice comes through loud and clear.

”Just... hold tight, okay? Don’t worry, I’m coming over.”


End file.
